


错误指导

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, 只是1个存档, 已经过世的前英勇双飞组, 没有剧情的纯肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: Scott拒绝相信Brady是第一次，但事实似乎确实如此。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Gradi/Custa | Scott Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	错误指导

**Author's Note:**

> 存档：2019.4.23写的  
> 一开始想写custa诱奸ag，不知道怎么回事就变成ag诱奸custa了（？）  
> 没有剧情只有肉，并且还ooc

Scott盘腿坐在床上，和正赖在他的地毯上的Brady对视，突然感到一阵头痛。

Scott当了十几年的潇洒基佬，不管是在澳大利亚还是在美国，与恋情稳定的男友发生关系，从夜店约中意的男孩，他对如何获得自己需要的一切都驾轻就熟。但他没遇到过眼下这种棘手的情况：Brady主动找上门来。这一切的开始本来只是一次再平常不过的复盘和撸猫，见了鬼的谁知道他们最后怎么就滚倒在地毯上亲得难舍难分。这男孩的吻技竟然还出奇的好，或者说他学的很快。Brady的吻和他本人在键盘上的操作一样强势而激进，Scott起初还是主导的那一方，渐渐的就变成只能被动承受，只差放弃抵抗任由Brady灵活的舌头在他口腔里大肆侵略。这真是见鬼了。要知道，他一直以为这金发的加拿大男孩是个再纯情不过的直男，他见过Brady和他的韩国室友Kariv的打闹，也见过Brady藏的花花公子杂志，但他现在发现他可能只猜对了一半。但该死的，为什么是一半。Scott咬牙切齿地暗忖。Brady确实纯情的要命，但却不是个直男，他是个纯情的基佬，这才是最要命的。因为这意味着如果他想得到他，首先得教会他该怎么做。

眼下Brady就赖在他的地毯上，他们正在进行一场无声而有点尴尬的目光斗争，关于Scott不是真的相信Brady什么都不知道这件事。Scott习惯把空调的温度调得高一点，而这显然令Brady这个习惯于调低温的年轻人有点不爽，因为他把衬衫的扣子解开了两颗。要命。Scott努力把目光从Brady领口里露出来的大片白皙锁骨上移开，先前因为激烈的亲吻而燃起的情欲还在他的小腹如同灰烬里的暗火一样燃烧。他不太甘心地叹了口气又问一遍。"这不可能，你连gv都没看过？"

年轻的突击选手一脸纯真地摇头，Scott简直都要信了他了，"没有，我完全不知道怎么做，真的。"

"也许不是。"Scott阴沉地回答。Brady没有再回答（或者狡辩），而是专注地盯着Scott盘起的腿下面交叠的、骨节分明的脚踝，目光之火热令Scott想起他盯着自己的源氏的时候，Scott为此叹了口气。

"好吧，你赢了。"

他从床沿上站起身来，赤着脚踩下床，相当冷漠无情地踩过被刚才两个人在上面一通乱滚弄乱的地毯，路过了地毯上眼巴巴仰头望着他的Brady，走到房间的另一头从他的书架里翻找，决定无视Brady投在他身上的炽热目光。他相当确信Brady是在盯着他白皙的后颈，这个想法令他从尾椎开始一层层地往上泛起酥麻的感觉。当他最后拿着一管润滑剂转过身的时候，他看见Brady的脸上露出一种不是真的懂得的恍然大悟的神情。

"噢"

"你当然知道，伙计，每一个超过十五岁的男孩应该都知道这玩意儿，所以你真的不知道怎么做吗？也许不是。"Scott冲他耸肩，扬了扬手示意他是否要拿到这东西看看；Brady表现出了极大的热情，于是Scott把那管膏状物体丢给了他，后者拿着研究了五秒钟就再度抬头看向Scott："然后，这个东西将会被用在你身上？"

Scott梗了一下，Brady要是真的什么都不知道他就练个莱因哈特为战队当主坦，他敢发誓这小子有那么点恶趣味。他有些不情愿地承认，"是的，用在我身上。"

Brady看起来眼睛都有些发亮了，一种孩子式的惊叹神情。真要命，Scott想。他伸手要要回那管润滑膏打算自己来，但事情并没按照他预想的那样发展，Brady没给他润滑膏反而把手放了上来，接下来的事情变得顺理成章：他们再次吻到一起，Scott短暂地再次感受到了顶尖的源氏选手在接吻上的强势，但随即Brady就放缓了攻势，仿佛终于想起龙刃下的是自家天使，这个吻变得温柔又绵长，主导权在两者之间转换，Scott简直被亲得晕头转向。

等他回过神来的时候两人已经倒在了床上，Brady那两颗敞开的扣子下面的几颗也被解开了，Scott不太确定那是不是自己干的。

"接下来怎么做？"Brady十分虚心地询问他，听起来完全和比赛间隙询问下一场怎么打一样无害。但是Scott甚至不需要努力分辨就能听出来他话音里带着的笑意，还有顶在他大腿上的硬邦邦的东西。年轻人低沉带笑的声音像是在他脑子里按下了一个什么开关，Scott的呼吸急促了一分。又来了，他最性感的部分之一。Scott以手肘撑起上身，尽一个年长者和一个老练的指挥应尽的引导义务，吩咐道："摸我。"

Brady的手立刻就贴上他的身体，命令被执行得像布置下去的战术一样流畅无比。青年人体脂率本就不高，Scott又是整个英勇队所有选手里锻炼的最多的一个，虽然也只是每周两次健身房，但已经足够让他拥有恰到好处的肌肉，放松的肌肉摸起来柔软，绷紧了就十足的有韧性。Brady的手在他的腹肌上游走，行动之间没什么头绪，却意料之外的触碰到了他的敏感区域。Scott在他碰到自己腰侧的时候极轻微地挣扎了一下，Brady似有所觉，Scott已经先发制人，语气有点像是要掩饰什么的不耐烦，"不止是腰，你就不想碰碰别的地方了吗？"

Brady的手终于碰到Scott胯间，与此同时Scott也不再按捺自己的欲望，他的手向下，以一种最原始的互相纾解欲望的方式触碰彼此。Brady穿的是牛仔裤，Scott则是宽松的短裤，而室内的空气似乎有点太热了。

有那么几分钟房间里只能听到压抑的喘息，Brady的手在他短裤宽松的裆部里抚弄着他的阴茎，而他的手只能隔着紧绷的牛仔裤给对方以隔靴搔痒一样的触碰，这很好地解释了为什么Scott是先完事的一个。他的臀部无意义地前顶，一下，两下，然后畅快淋漓地释放在了Brady手里。Scott沉浸在高潮的余韵中，有那么几秒，直到Brady把淋淋漓漓沾了满手的乳白浊液抹在他的小腹上，短裤连着内裤被拉下去，Brady的声音听起来比平常更低沉，但更有压迫性的是隔着薄薄的一层牛仔裤顶在他大腿上的凶器，正气势汹汹地发出灼人的热度。"我做到了，然后？"

Scott好不容易才找回他的声音，曝露在空气里的下身有些发凉，他再度怀疑源氏选手在战术装傻。"就像这样。"他尽量平稳地说，撑起身子跨坐在Brady的大腿上。

这次轮到Brady茫然了。他解开了自己牛仔裤的拉链，把压抑了许久的欲望释放出来，Scott低头凝视着那根气势汹汹地躺在年轻人小腹上的东西，心底暗自感叹这尺寸相当可观，抬头就对上Brady的眼睛。年轻人手无处安放似的抚弄着自己的性器，看着Scott草草洒了一手润滑开始扩张自己，觉得喉咙发紧。

"你只需要这样……这部分由我来完成就可以了……"Scott闭着眼睛往自己体内挤入又一根手指，从齿缝间漏出颤抖的呼吸，忍耐着必须要忍受的扩张时的疼痛，因此错过了Brady的目光。Brady紧盯着他的神色，手就放在Scott的腰上，像是随时准备着帮Scott的忙。但Scott没有求助，像任何时候一样，他是一个老成的领导者，确保局势每时每刻都在自己的掌控之下。他只是扩张好了自己，抽出湿淋淋的手指然后扶着Brady的肩慢慢坐上去。

轮到Brady发出了惊呼似的喘息，又被强行压抑下去。他不是处男，但眼前他的队长和辅助闭着眼睛慢慢坐上他的阴茎的画面实在太过刺激，他几乎是立刻就在高潮的边缘了。

但高潮是可以被忍耐的。Scott的身体一点点下沉，努力放松好让Brady插的更深，无法抑制地哼出声音。他甚至还没有真正准备好——才刚刚完全吞下了小Brady，还没来得及做出更多适应，心急的年轻人已经抱着他的腰开始往上顶弄，于是这声轻哼马上就转化为了断断续续的呻吟。Brady像是初次开荤尝到甜头的毛头小子，被紧窒的肠道裹得失去理智，只知道一味挺腰操弄，抬着眼睛欣赏他的队长被弄得失神的眼睛。往常即使在情况最紧急的赛场上也能冷静应对的男人此刻连叫他的名字都断断续续，修长好看的手指在Brady肩上握紧又松开，最后仅仅依靠着后方的快感就闭着眼射了第二次。Scott低头亲吻Brady的嘴唇，这个吻里又带了些性的狂乱，Brady也并没坚持多久就射在Scott身体里。

高潮的欢愉后他们懒洋洋地维持着姿势没动，透过窗帘投进来的光已经暗了许多，他们在昏暗的气氛里像两个影子一样揉在一起。Scott带着笑意低声道，"噢，看看我都教了你些什么。"


End file.
